Bloonchipper (BTD7PotA)
The Bloonchipper returns in BTD7: Planet of the Apes. Do not underestimate the Bloonchipper's low popping power; believe it or not it is one of the most OP towers in the game. Its only weakness is lack of direct Camo detection, which can be easily compensated for by the use of Villages. Upgrades Path 1 Path 2 Path 3 Origin Story The Windchipper At the end of BTD4, the Monkey World's ecosystems were under threat from climate change due to excessive greenhouse gases in the atmosphere, most of it released from Monkey industrial activities and military conflicts against Bloons. A scientist and inventor, Dyson Wells, developed a DAC (Direct Air Capture) machine that would actively suck in polluted air, causticizing it with sodium hydroxide, and spitting out the end product from the other end of the machine. This exit point will often be connected to a compressor and transported for enhanced oil recovery or sequestration deep within the planet. These machines were coined "Windchippers" and were produced by the masses around the world to suck in the carbon dioxide from the atmosphere. With increasing power supply from solar power and ever-more-efficient power storage methods, the energy demands of this process were satisfied, and consequently the production of these machines continued to rise. With more and more excessive carbon dioxide being removed from the atmosphere, in conjunction with increasing sustainability of agricultural methods and therefore the reduction of other greenhouse gases (as well as the global transition to power generation methods with zero carbon footprint), the Monkey World was on its way towards halting the progress of global warming. The First Bloonchippers Years later, in the middle of BTD5, many corporations and entrepreneurs in the Monkey World saw the war as a great opportunity to develop a weaponized version of the Windchipper, modified to suck in large objects instead of capturing carbon dioxide. The fans inside the machine would also be given razor-sharp blades to shred everything they touch, spitting out the remnants from the other end of the machine for others to attack any survivors. Furthermore, the machine would be made more compact (relatively) than its predecessor, compact enough to be given small wheels for people to transport it efficiently, compared to the original version which required huge trucks to transport the device. This new machine is the Bloonchipper, a weapon that revolutionized Monkey vs Bloon combat, and it rapidly trickled through the markets, being purchased in the tens of thousands. Later versions had a number of powerful upgrades, such as heavy duty suction to suck in Leads and Ceramics, a significantly wider barrel to suck in MOAB-Class Bloons, and tripled barrels to whittle down Bloon rushes. WIth some help from the Sun Avatars and Temples, the Bloonchipper's ease of production and deadly efficiency ultimately led the Monkey Empire to victory at the end of BTD5. However, in the aftermath of BTD5, almost all of the Bloonchippers sustained fatal damage from sucking all those Bloons, and a large number of Bloonchipper production factories were destroyed during the battle. To make things worse, some of the Bloonchippers that could still suck in things suffered from defects in their fan mechanisms that loosened the blades in their fans. This would become a H U G E problem for the Bloonchipper industry, and you will soon see why... The Bladewind Incident and Temporary Disappearance On March 5, 176 ABO, one of the Bloonchipper factories were testing the remaining Bloonchippers, with a small cadre of soldiers to observe. The chippers were tested by feeding synthesized Bloon decoys, properties and all, to the machines in question. At first, there wasn't anything serious; the Chippers were able to suck them in and shred them, albeit with a slightly less suction range than expected. But after 7 minutes of testing, well, everything just screwed up. One of the Bloonchippers' fan blades were loosened during the years of brutal combat in BTD5. As they sucked in the objects, the fan blades got looser and looser until they detached from the machine mechanism. Then, the blades got caught in the Bloonchipper's airflow and were violently ejected from the exit port at extremely high velocities. Two Monkeys were skewered by the blades and killed outright, and another five were severely injured and incapacitated. The blades that didn't end up embedded in the bodies of Monkeys would ricochet around the room in rapid succession, a devastating array of bouncing blades exhibiting a twisted and lethal parody of Brownian motion. Even worse, some of the blades in question were sucked in by other Bloonchippers, and those blades dislodged the fan mechanisms of those Bloonchippers and caused them to also spit out the displaced fan blades from the exit ports. This resulted in a devastating chain reaction that killed nearly everyone in the factory. A total count of 19 monkeys died during the accident and another 30 were severely injured, and the event would soon be known as the Bladewind Incident. Consequently, Bloonchipper production and marketing rates fell exponentially, which is why the Bloonchipper did not appear in BTD6, and the industry was at the brink of total collapse. The Return of the Bloonchipper At the end of BTD6, the Monkeys found a way to construct large structures out of carbon nanotubes in a cost-efficient and energy-efficient fashion (previously, they could only make hand-held weapons and ammunition out of carbon nanotubes). In addition to the advent of the world's first space elevators, this breakthrough also saved the Bloonchipper industry, as they could now make Bloonchippers out of carbon nanotubes instead of steel or titanium, making them significantly lighter and dramatically more durable than ever before. Their superior properties also ended the possibility of another event like the Bladewind Incident happening again, as the blades were now almost impossible to detach. However, the incident inspired the basis of another revolutionary function developed for the Bloonchipper: Projectile Refraction; a variant of the Bloonchipper that had enhanced modules and reverse-engineered space elevator tech added to the machine, which allowed it to suck in projectiles fired at the chipper and spit them back at the attacker(s) with deadly precision. Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:Primary Towers